


Blowing away anxiety

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, With a tiny hint of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Chris notices that Yuuri is more nervous than usual at a competition and offers to help ease his nerves.





	Blowing away anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> Because my shipmates in the Rarepair harbor asked for a Christophe/Yuuri, I went with it, and here ya go! 
> 
> For the lovely Para! And edited by the talented Ice-Tiger-[Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli)

Chris found him an hour before the competition. Yuuri had flubbed a jump during their practice, and now he was shaking with nerves.

“Are you alright, beau?” Chris inquired as he gently nudged him with his hip. Yuuri jumped, having been startled, clutching onto his water bottle like a life preserver.

“Yeah… um, fine.” Except Yuuri’s tone of voice gave away his anxiety.

Chris looked down at the man whom Japan declared their ace. Big brown chocolatey eyes. Soft, dark black hair. Lips that looked like they needed to be nibbled until pink and puffy. Leaning back a centimeter, he also appreciated the round fullness of Katsuki’s ass. Begging to be manhandled in the best way possible.

“What if I told you there was a way to help settle your nerves,” Chris offered in his seductive yet friendly voice, the one he saves for asking to be invited over to play.

Yuuri looks up at him, eyes wide. “I don’t…”

“Do you want to be this nervous when it’s your turn to perform?” Chris asks knowingly.

Yuuri dropped his gaze to the floor as he shifted his weight on his feet. “Well, no,” he said timidly.

Chris placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, and carefully directed him to a side room down the hall that Chris was familiar with from previous pre-game encounters.

“Chris?” Yuuri questioned.

"Trust me, mon cher, it'll help you relax. You do want to be more relaxed before you go out on the ice, don't you?" Chris purred as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of a very nervous Yuuri.

"Say the word, and I'll stop," Chris said, his hands pressing gently into Yuuri's hips as the other man's breathing picked up at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Chris pressed his face forward, nudging at Yuuri's cock, smirking when he felt it twitch beneath the fabric of the costume. Thankfully, Yuuri was wearing a two piece for his costume, so pulling down the black slacks, and dance belt was easy and quick. Chris mouthed at the cock that was quickly enlarging beneath his lips, causing a low moan to fall from the lips of the beauty above him. He left a trail of open mouth kisses from Yuuri's balls all the way up to the tip, and when he pulled the foreskin down, he lavished the tip with the flat of his tongue.

As he continued to lap at the hardening length, he cracked his eyes open and found Yuuri tightening his hand into a fist. Reaching out, he gently took the other man's hand and placed it on the back of his head, so that Yuuri would not only have something to hold onto, but he could give Chris direction if he felt so bold. The feeling of Yuuri's fingers running through his short blond curls felt encouraging as he pulled the head of Yuuri's cock into his mouth and slid down as far as he could go.

A louder groan and a second hand joined the first on the back of his head, and Chris could feel how Yuuri was trying desperately not to jerk his hips forward. With one hand Chris gently fondled and tugged at Yuuri's balls, as he bobbed his head along the thick length in his mouth. His other wrapped around and grabbed a handful of plush ass cheek, kneading it gently. As Chris got a steady rhythm going, he encouraged Yuuri to pump his hips forward in time with his mouth as it slid down along the thick cock, and back again to the tip.

"Chris," Yuuri whispered. Chris felt the man's hips stutter, so he knew Yuuri was getting close.

The fingers against his scalp tightened and Chris picked up the pace, now taking as much cock into his throat as he could, willing away his gag reflex. When Yuuri tapped him on the back of his head as a warning, Chris swallowed down until his nose buried into the black coarse pubs, and he could feel the head of Yuuri's dick throb in his throat. With a long choked off groan, in an apparent attempt at not being too loud, Yuuri bent forward, holding Chris in place with both hands as he came in jerks down Chris's wanting mouth and throat.

After a moment of Yuuri’s heavy breathing, Chris pulled off and wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"Tu t'sens mieux, mon beau?"

"What?" Yuuri panted.

"Feel better, beautiful?" Chris clarified. It may have been Yuuri who had gotten off, but Chris felt light headed for it, and English wasn’t his first language.

Yuuri took a moment to catch his breath, as together they got his pants and dance belt back up, and Chris stood. "Yeah" Yuuri said with a deep blush on his cheeks and ears. “Umm… thank you, Chris.”

"Any time," Chris whispered. “I mean it. Anytime.” He stole a chaste kiss from the gorgeous man before him.

Yuuri gave a small squeak but smiled back. A smile Chris had never seen before, one that was so beautiful and genuine it took Chris’s breath away. Chris's heart may have had a small explosion when Yuuri smiled up at him, but he would deny that any feelings other than lust had ever occurred. Even if that smile and the feeling it caused would haunt him for the next few nights.

With a grin like a Cheshire cat, Chris gave Yuuri’s bottom a little pat before he giving him a gentle nudge out the door. “Now, make sure to give me a challenge out on that ice, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled at him again and nodded before he walked off to find Celestino and get ready for his turn on the ice. Chris couldn’t help but feel the slightest pain in his chest as he watched him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
